Violate Quickie
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Done by request:  Episode: Smoldering Children. After Tate convinces Violet to skip school. They are now in the attic "playing chess."  Mindless fluffy smut.


_**I wrote this short little one shot by request from an anon on my tumblr blog. They wanted a smut one shot in 30 minutes. BAM! Oh, by the way, if you have a tumblr - go to my author page, click the link, and follow me :) I blog all Violate all the time. **_

Violet giggled as Tate's nose tickled the sensitive skin behind her hair.

"I love you so much, Violet." He whispered before kissing her neck below her ear. His kisses became more intense as he was determined to leave his mark on her pale skin. He wanted to be able to see it lingering on her skin, reminding him that she was his. She would always be his, and he would always be hers.

Violet moaned as Tate's teeth grazed her skin. She had her fingers tangled in his hair and would occasionally give a tug just to hear Tate moan. She knew he loved when she was a little rough with him, but they were never too rough. Tate handled Violet like she was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. He told her once that if you love someone, you should never hurt them, and he had not broken that promise.

The first time they made love, Tate drove Violet to the point that she was numb from pleasure. She couldn't remember if it hurt or not because she could only feel the pleasure. It was the one of the most intense experiences of her life.

Violet was pulled from her thoughts as Tate was slowly undressing her. He had her naked within a few seconds. Tate eyes roamed over her body. She was lying on a thick blanket that covered the cold, dusty attic floor. Her hair fanned around her head like a halo. Violet blushed as Tate's eyes took in every feature of her small frame.

"You're so beautiful." Tate whispered. Violet smiled.

"Why am I the only one that is naked?" She joked and laughed as Tate blushed this time. In the time it took for her to take a breath and blink, Tate was hovering over her completely naked. He kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, and finally her red lips. The kiss was slow and sensual. It sent sparks through Violet's body that collected at her core. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs, and she clenched them together to stopping the throbbing.

Tate noticed her move her legs together, and he moved his hands up her thighs, parting her legs so that he could move between them. His hands moved higher up her thighs until they were hovering about her core. Violet jutted her hips up, showing Tate that she wanted him to touch her.

"Please…" She moaned. She needed to feel him.

Tate slowly ran one finger down her soaking wet folds, making Violet whimper. His finger dipped inside of her and slowly moved in and out. The pace was agonizingly slow, and Violet tried to move her hips so that Tate would go faster. Tate's unoccupied hand moved to hold down her hips.

"Just relax, Vi and let me drive you insane." He smirked at her and continued his slow pace. Violet closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip. She gasped when Tate added two more fingers. His three fingers almost matched the feeling of when his cock was inside of her, almost. Violet whimpered again as his slow pace started to make her burn with need. He was going to drive her crazy. She could feel her climax building inside of her, but she knew that she would not be able to finish unless he moved faster.

"Tate!" Violet almost cried out. Tate smirked and leaned forward to kiss her bruised lips. His thumb moved to press against her swollen clit. Violet cried out again when his thumb sent shock waves through her. Tate could feel her walls starting to tighten around his fingers. Violet growled when he pulled his fingers out of her and placed them in his mouth.

Tate moaned as he sucked her juices off of his fingers.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Violet growled again. Tate laughed and moved so that his body was lined up with hers. Violet opened her mouth to speak again, but he stopped her by kissing her with enough passion to knock the wind out of her lungs. As soon as his lips touched hers, he pushed into her. They both moaned into the kiss when their hips met. Tate had been so turned on by teasing Violet that he knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

Tate started to thrust into Violet quicker than he did with his fingers. Violet smiled and moaned happily at the increased pace. She could feel her climax quickly building again. There was nothing in this world that felt as amazing as Tate being inside of her.

"Vi… Mmm… I can't hold on much longer." Tate groaned against her neck, placing more kisses on her soft skin.

"Oh! Faster, Tate please!" Tate nodded his head and began thrusting deeply into her. Violet cried out as he hit a spot deep inside of her. He hit it over and over again until Violet felt an explosion inside of her, and she cried out his name. Tate came right after her. Watching her face when she came sent him over the edge.

Tate collapsed on top of her, and Violet clung tightly to him. She was shaking from the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm. She ran her hands up and down his back, noticing for the first time that she had scratched his back so hard that he had red lines across his pale skin. Tate moaned when one of Violet's fingers ran along one of the scratches.

"I can't believe I did that…" She murmured as she caressed each scratch.

"It's okay. I kinda liked it." Tate looked up at her and winked before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.


End file.
